One-Shot: Reencuentro
by Miyu Takada
Summary: Día 16 del Calendario RyoSaku. Las relaciones a distancia son difíciles, pero por eso mismo hace que el LAZO entre las dos personas sea más FUERTE de lo normal, al igual que el DESEO...


**ONE-SHOT: REENCUENTRO**

* * *

 ***El Príncipe del Tenis no me pertenece, le pertenece a Konomi Takeshi.**

 ***Todo está hecho sin fines de lucro.**

 ***Finalmente solo espero que disfrutéis de la historia.**

 *** Este One-Shot ha sido escrito con el "Calendario de Ponta Pair Castellano" en mente. Siento que esté desordenado, pero pretendo subir las historias basándome en los días de su calendario, aunque sea en desorden si me lo permiten. _**

* * *

Cuando las puertas se abrieron todo el mundo se quedó en silencio esperando diferenciar un rostro particular que no veían desde hace mucho tiempo.

El silencio se rompió cuando uno de los chicos presentes con una tirita en la mejilla lo identifió mientras lo señalaba con el dedo. En ese momento Ryoma fue sepultado por todo su antigüo equipo del Seigaku entre abrazos e insultos cariñosos.

Cuando sus ex-compañeros se calmaron un poco Ryoma pudo ser recibido por más conocidos, en particular cierta chica torpe de largas trenzas con la cual, si bien con dificultad había conseguido confesarse y mantener una relación a distancia.

-Bienvenido a casa, Ryoma-kun- El joven sonrió arrogante al ver como la chica ruborizada, dudaba si estaría bien abrazarlo delante de todo el mundo o no.

Con un rápido movimiento aprovechó que la abuela de Sakuno estaba hablando con su antigüo equipo de tenis para abrazarla fuertemente y darle un beso fugaz en la frente.

Era verdad que esa actitud no era propia de él, pero no se le podía criticar al respecto. Una relación a distancia es algo muy difícil de mantener y se necesita tener una confianza ciega en la otra persona. Sin mencionar que sus reencuentros como pareja se podían contar con los dedos de las manos. Así que era normal que tuviera esa sensación de abstinencia con ella.

-¿No ha venido nadie más contigo, Echizen?- Le preguntó al rato Sumire.

Este negó con la cabeza y rápido dijo:

-Entrenadora, el Viejo me comentó que me podía quedar en su casa durante mi estancia en Japón y quiere que acepte estos souvenires de Estados Unidos- Finalizó en tono neutro Ryoma mientras le tendía una bolsa llena de cajas y recuerdos de América.

Sumire suspiró tras recordar que en Japón cuando alguien te regala algo es de buena educación deberle un favor a esas persona en un futuro y no te puedes negar.

Su pervertido ex-pupilo se estaba aprovechando por toda la cara de las costumbres niponas... y Ryoma era perfectamente consciente de ello.

Cuando salieron del aeropuerto se fueron al restaurante de Kawamura donde continuaron la fiesta de bienvenida donde Momoshiro terminó con los pantalones colgando de una lámpara del techo por razones desconocidas y Kaoru reptando cual serpiente por el suelo literalmente.

La fiesta se dio por terminada cuando se dieron cuenta de había llegado un punto en el que Tezuka comenzaba a ver gemelos y trillizos cortesía de la borrachera.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Sakuno. Sumire ayudó a Ryoma a preparar su futón en la habitación de invitados no sin antes advertir seriamente al joven de lo que le podría pasar si por error se le ocurría hacer a su nieta algo digno de su"pervertido padre". El chico asintió levemente.

Tras ducharse ambos adolescentes se encerraron con pestillo en el cuarto de Sakuno.

Ryoma, que reposaba en el borde de la cama le hizo una señal con el dedo indicando que se acercara.

Sakuno se sentó sobre su regazo y el chico aprovechó para abrazarla por la cintura desde atrás.

-¡¿Nnh?!- Sakuno no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gritito ahogado al sentir como Ryoma le plantaba un beso en la nuca- Éste por su parte había cerrado los ojos mientras dejaba tras de sí pequeñas marcas en el cuello de la joven. Sus brazos, sin dejar de abrazarla subían y bajaban a un ritmo lento.

-Ry-Ryoma-kun...-

-Tranquila...- Susurró en su oreja antes de besarla con cuidado. Sakuno no pudo reprimir un gemido que salió de su garganta sin permiso. Ryoma la miró unos instantes antes de seguir lamiendo y besando el cuello y hombros de la tímida chica.

-...Tenemos mucho tiempo. Tomemoslo con calma.-

-Ryomnn...- Sakuno fue incapaz de terminar de hablar, ya que Ryoma con cuidado la había tomado del mentón y había posado sus labios contra los de ella.

El beso en un principio era calmado, tranquilo, pero de forma progresiva se fue volviendo más exigente.

Ryoma, si bien había dicho que se lo tomaran con calma no podía evitar sentir como se desesperaba por la chica de largas y rojizas trenzas que gemía y jadeaba, sonrojada al extremo de parecer un tomate, sentada sobre sus piernas.

Quería...

No.

Necesitaba hacerla suya.

Eso es.

El Príncipe del Tenis, conocido aparte de su arrogante personalidad por el aura de independencia que desprendía.

Ahora mismo se encontraba totalmente dependiente de la tímida chica. Lo único que lo detenía de marcarla como suya era que en el salón de esa casa se encontraba Sumire: Su entrenadora y abuela de su novia.

La mujer era un ser que sabía que era capaz de partirle las piernas (Y algo más) cuando quisiera.

No debía precipitarse. Ryoma quería ser capaz en un futuro de crear una familia con Sakuno y para ello necesitaba eso que la entrenadora gustosamente rompería si se enteraba de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el cuarto de su nieta...

" _La próxima vez será_ "

 **OWARI**

* * *

 ***Hola a todos. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que publiqué una historia ¿Verdad?**

 **Lo siento mucho. Espero que podáis perdonarme.**

 **(Y si no podéis adelante, tiradme tomates, que tengo hambre y la vida está muy mal)**

 ***Espero de todo corazón que hayáis encontrado este One-Shot entretenido.**

 ***DEJAD UN REVIEW SI QUERÉIS. ¡FELÍZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!**


End file.
